


[Podfic] landscape after cruelty

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, forbidden touching, hands belong to gay people, tags and description from original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: Yes. Maybe here is where it hits Aziraphale that he is loving, but not loving the right way. Because angels are meant to love—it’s their whole thing, just next to being agents of God and thwarting evil and leading humans down the path of holiness and all that—but they aren’t meant to love with their whole chest, with such an ache, with something that makes them think and feel: Oh.And that is what Aziraphale is doing. Thinking,Oh.Maybe it shouldn’t be, but his next coherent thought is,I want to touch him.Even if it burns.Podfic of viscrael's "landscape after cruelty."





	[Podfic] landscape after cruelty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [landscape after cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136017) by [viscrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael). 



> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love! It's a great fic.
> 
> The music at the beginning and end is Clarinet Trio, Op. 114: IV. Allegro by one of Aziraphale's favorites who now resides in hell, Johannes Brahms! The recording I used can be found here: https://imslp.org/wiki/Clarinet_Trio,_Op.114_(Brahms,_Johannes)
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/a45mrjtddzrt0iw/Landscape_After_Cruelty.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xYqxjK-Py00Dfpin1gG8ZYYXtNbqdDol/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



End file.
